Darkness at its brightest moment
by Fighter McKnight
Summary: I'm done! When Anna and Itaka finally defeat Ragnamon...When they are caught in the crossfire of the most horrific battle ever, and then realize the true enemy... Azulongmon.R&R'a sauce.Get it?
1. The Journey

Darkness

Anna's POV(Point of view)  
"Itaka, I don't know how to tell you how I feel..." Itaka and I are standing next to each other in a wood ."Itaka, I think I love you."Then Itaka spoke, ''And I love you to Anna."we started to kiss then..."Trump Sword!!!"Suddenly a sword hit the tree right between us. Then I realized we were in a desert! "Photon Laser!!!" Then a purple laser blew up the thing that threw the sword at us! Before us was a black, white and red warrior,  
or was it a dragon? But it saved our lives and that was all that mattered for now. Then it spoke, "My classifacation is IPFM(Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.), And my precise name is Jagger."Long eerie pause.Then Itaka Finally managed to speak,"I'm Itaka , and this is..." I interjected,"Anna, and would you mind telling us where we are?" "Why, the Digital World of course! And why were you 2 kissing on each other when that Piedmon was right there?" Jagger inquired. "We were in the real world and then we were just here, and how do we leave?"I asked."You touch the portal tree again, but it teleports every month! See!?!"Jagger replied.Then Itaka and I spun around and saw nothing.Gone.  
Our only way home.Then, Jagger spoke,"Wait , I'm Feelling the tree calling to me... Oh, and Itaka, you'll need a weapon where we're going.  
(Itaka's POV)"What kind of weapon?"I asked."Take Piedmon's sword, because human weapons cannot wound digimon."Jagger replied. Feeling weird, I took the sword off the ground.Dang, it's heavy,I thought.Jagger broke the silence,  
"Slide digivolve, DRAGON MODE!!!..."Then Jagger became a huge wingless dragon with, of all things, jet-boosters on his sides.(Imperialdramon Dragon Mode)"Climb on, andhold tight.Very tight."Anna and I did so, then immediatly Jagger shot off at what seemed like light-speed. Then I felt it ring through my ears,silence.Absolute silence. The desert flashed by, then a huge house, a flock of flaming birds, a colliseum, dogs with red boxing gloves(Gaomon) playing Rugby.The digital world was going by, and then I saw a line of green in the distance. Jagger started slowing down, I could hear again, and he was breathing heavily.Then I saw that the green line was a forest, with lion-men covering every inch of the front."Get off now, I can't stay like this much longer." And Anna and I got off him, then he changed into a "humanoid" digimon with black metal arms, blue-skin legs, a red and black head-mask, black metal chest-armor, and guns tethered to his waist.(Paildramon) Then we all approached the lion-men."NONE SHALL PASS!!!"All of the lion-men simultaneously shouted.Then I whisper"Jagger, what do we do?""I'll handle this"He replied."I am a good friend of Elder Jijimon."The lion-men must've thought Jagger was lying, because of the smirks on their faces."If you know Elder Jijimon, then you must know the answer to his favorite riddle...What walks on 4 legs in the morning, 2 legs at noon, and 0 at night"  
The lion-men started snickering,, thinking he didn't know.Then,"Patamon, because Patamon walks on 4 legs, Angemon and MagnaAngemon walk on 2, and Seraphimon flys everywhere so he doesn't walk at all."The lion-men were stunned. It was obvious he was right,then 1 of them just said"Go.". Then we all ran inside and found a village. It was bustling with cat-digimon,(Salamon and Gatomon.) and winged hamsters(Patamon) playing tag and things like that.Then Jagger spoke,"We'll have to rest here until I can digivolve into dragon mode again"  
Then we came to an adobe building that was so big you couldn't see the top. We were then greeted and told it was the village inn, then we were showed our rooms.That night, I had a strange dream.Everything was dark. A black-robed man, at least, it looked like 1, was holding Anna in the curve of its arm, by her neck! I tried running towards her, but then a cage appeared around me, and finally Anna collapsed on the ground,  
right out of its arm. Her eyes were blank. Then I saw blood pool around her head. I'm not sure why, but then I heard someone saying"wake up!  
Wake up!" I snapped out of my dream like a bullet, seeing Anna standing over me."It's about time you got up, you were screaming like somone was torturing you!"Anna said."Whaaaaa..." I felt really weird. "Come on! Jagger's waiting for us!" Then Anna and I ran out of the inn and found Jagger already digivolved."Took you long enough, Itaka. You have a vision, or what?" "Just a dream, that's all..." I started to say."Yeah, but you screamed like there's no tomorrow, I was 6 rooms away and still heard you loud and clear."Anna interjected."Let's just go." Jagger said. Jagger took off again. After only 2 seconds I already couldn't hear anything. Jagger sped through the forest, rocketed over hills, then came through a trashed city, buildings crushed, streets cracked, all that bad stuff. Then, we sped over a cliff. I could hear again "Jagger, activate your jets!" "I can't! We'd just fall faster!" "Wait! you can slide digivolve and we can stab our swords into the cliff!"I devised. "Good idea!"Jagger replied.  
"Anna, grab on!" Anna grabbed my waist as I jabbed my sword into the cliffside. Then Jagger de-digivolved into Paildramon and grabbed my legs."Jagger, what happened!?!"I shouted."I don't know!(Jagger'sPOV)Itaka's sword slipped and started cutting downwards! I knew that if this continued the sword would come out, then Anna and Itaka would fall to their deaths. I also knew I was the cause of their slow descent, so I let go. Then I heard Itaka cry out,"Jagger!" Just then I thought, goodbye...(Anna'sPOV) "Itaka, how are we going to get down"  
"I don't know." Then there was a blinding flash of light, and we were at the chasm's bottom. Jagger was there, dying. I felt my throat tighten, I had only known Jagger for 2 days and already he was dying infront of myself and Itaka. I couldn't hold it any longer, I jumped into Itaka's arms and cried.(Itaka's POV)"I know Anna. I know how you feel."Then, Jagger spoke!"Far to your left ...there is a frozen bridge...It leads...to Lord Vamdemon's(Myotismon)castle...the tree... is in the castle's heart..."Jagger stopped moving. He died. Anna started crying heavier, and my shoulder was getting wet."Anna, we need to get to Lord Vamdemon's castle, and fast." Then, without a word , they traversed the frozen bridge.  
Then, Anna and I came to the castle, you could almost feel evil radiating outside its stone walls. We went inside, it was completely deserted, nothing there. It was so big,, and Anna got so tired, I had to carry her to the castle's heart. Then all I saw was darkness. Black. Suddenly, Anna dissappeared and a man, at least, it looked like 1, in a medieval cape and a red band over its eyes with eyeholes in it, a black shirt, black pants,  
grey skin, and long blond hair appeared, holding Anna in the curve of his arm, by her neck. I try to run towards it, but a cage appears around me! Then, the thing bites Anna on the neck!"ANNA!!!"I cry out to her.(Lord Vamdemon'sPOV)I bit down into the poor lass's nape. Her blood,  
sweet with love for the boy, grief for the Paildramon, and sour with despair. My fangs finally pull from her nape, and she falls from my grip.  
(Itaka's POV)My dream, it has come true! Then I see blood pool around her head. Her eyes were blank. I start crying. The only girl I ever loved,  
dead. And this thing was going to pay! Then,I drew my sword and slashed straight through the cage, charging towards it, plunging the sword into its heart. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and there was a room, with the portal tree in the center, Anna beside me. I kneeled down to Anna. Then I picked up her limp body, sobbing uncontrollably."Why? Why her? Why now? WHY!?" then I heard the faintest scratch of a voice say,"Put me down and stop crying." "Anna! Oh my God! you're alive!" I raptured. I haven't been this happy in my entire life! Then we hugged each other for what seemed like ages.Then I whispered in her ear,"I'll always love you and protect you from harm's way, that, I can promise you"  
Then, pieces of Vamdemon's data entered my body. "Anna, it's time to go home."Then we walked to the portal tree and touched it. Then, there was a blinding light, and a new day began on planet earth... 


	2. Rebirth of Itaka

Anna and Itaka lived their normal lives again, until one day.  
Itaka was coughing blood in large amounts. He was in such bad condition that he had to be sent to the hospital.  
When Anna went to visit him, Itaka disappeared, out of thin air...

Rebirth of Itaka (Anna'sPOV)  
"Young lady, why are you here?"Asked a nurse who walked in to find me staring at an empty bed. I tried to speak, but my throat was taut.  
"Well, get out then."She said. I ran out fast, thinking, this is impossible! As I closed the door I heard the nurse say,"Kids these days." I ran home, thinking of what could've happened to Itaka. I ran inside my room, slamming the door shut. Maybe if Itaka dissappeared, then so did evidence of his existance! I ran through my journals, trying to find Itaka, nothing. The day I met him, not there. My intry on the digital world,  
gone. How I felt about Itaka, nonexistant. Then, knowing that I only went to the digital world because I was with Itaka in that wood, I felt for the scar on my neck. Gone, all I had of him were memories. I started crying. Then I noticed I was sitting on a tree stump, in a forest! Not just any forest, but, Jijmon's forest! I was in the digital world again. (OOC:Anna knows more about digimon now.) Then an Apemon jumped out and attacked me! Suddenly, a WarGreymon jumped down, using its "Terra Force" attack to obliterate the Apemon. "Thank you, WarGreymon, you saved my life." I said. "I have a name ya'now." "What?" I asked. "It's Itaka... What's yours?" Could it really be? My Itaka? "...Anna." I said.  
(WarGreymon'sPOV) Ann...a? (It's flashback time!!!) "Hello, my name's Itaka..." "Mine's Anna..." "Put me down and stop crying..." "Itaka, I think I love you..." "And I love you to Anna..." "ANNA!!!" "I know Anna... I know how you feel.. " Then I saw a human, or was it me, about to kiss the girl Anna...(Flashback ends.)(Anna'sPOV) Then Itaka ran off into the forest. What was up with him? Then I walked toward the village,  
and saw, of all things, JAGGER talking to Jijimon! "Jagger!" I shouted towards him, and he looked puzzled."Who are you?" He said. I felt sick.  
no Itaka in the real world, no adventure in the digital world, no dead Jagger, in fact, he didn't even know me. "Never mind.'' I said, swallowing hard, remembering his lifeless body in the chasm. Then Jijimon said,"Young girl, do you like riddles?" "Yes, and I know exactly which one you're thinking of. 'What digimon walks on 4 legs in the morning, 2 legs at noon, and 0 at night? The answer is Patamon, because he walks on 4 legs, Angemon and MagnaAngemon walk on 2, and give 1 time Seraphimon's feet touch the ground?" I hate eerie silences. "Are you psycic"  
"No, but I know you from memories of things that never happened, and never will."Smile.As I walked away I heard Jagger say "I feel strange." After I left the forest, I saw Itaka standing there, waiting for me. "Anna, I've had visions, of you and me... together. My name is Itaka Ishi-tama, yours is Anna Kurasori, and I have seen my human self. Anna, can you help me find the cure for my transformation?" "Of course, but where do we start?" "Digital City, it's a beautiful place, filled with everything you can imagine...Uggh...'Teleport!'" we were there, and Itaka was right, Digital City is amazing! It was nothing like Asuka City, I could see a colliseum, huge business buildings, a Garudamon airport, and a bright blue poster? It said:"BATTLE YOUR BEST IN THIS TOURNAMENT!!! WINNER CAN HAVE KORAGA GRANT HIM/HER ONE WISH!!!" "Who's Koraga?"I asked. "The MagnaAngemon king... They say he has limitless holy power. He might be able to change me back into a human!"(Itaka's POV) Too easy. Just one tourne'y. "I'm entering." I said solemnly. 3 days later I was called out for round 1.  
The Etimon surprisingly hasn't lost his voice yet. He's been screaming for hours now. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THE FIRST MATCH!!!ITAKA VERSUS SHINEGREYMON BURST MODE!!! THIS DOESN'T LOOK GOOD FOR ITAKA!!! Oh, the big bad blue poster forgot tomention, THIS IS A FIGHT TO THE DEATH!!!!!!!!!!" WHAT!?!?!? A deathmatch? "Showtime." Then my opponent appeared. I'm in for it this time."AND...START!!!" "Terra Force!" Big bang, little scratch. "Inferno sword blitzkrieg!" Then he summoned a massive flame sword and hit me maybe a thousand times! I was barely standing after 1 attack! I charged forwards in an attempt to throw him off at close-range, but he was the one doing the throwing. He transformed his sword into a spear and hurled it straight at me.  
It hit me square across the chest, plunging straight through my armor. I saw the blood. I saw the invigorated crowd. Then I saw his weak-point... "Hey, you've got good aim, but how 'bout you see mine?... TERRA FORCE!!!"I blasted him right between the eyes. "OH! NOT THE FACE!!!"Etimon bellowed at the top of his lungs. When the smoke cleared, he was clutching his nonexistant neck, stumbling. Finally he just exploded. "AND WE HAVE A WINNER!!!" I wished Etimon would shut up already! "MATCH NUMBER 2!!!... OMEGAMON VRS. JAGGER!!!"(JAGGER'S POV) I'm as good as dead, and where have I heard the name Itaka before?"AND...START"  
"Photon Laser!" A purple laser shot out of my chest and sweeped the field, but Omegamon jumped over it. "Supreme Cannon!" I to, evade the first strike. Then I go in short-range with my sword, and a sword juts out of the WarGreymon head, along with the cannon! I try a hammer strike, then: High block, Breaker spin. Mid-block, jumping parry, down-thrust. "Supreme Cannon!" I hate point-blank shots. I was propelled backwards by the impact. Then I remember Omegamon's poor long-range accuracy, and de-digivolve into Paildramon. Because of Omegamon's poor accuracy and my new found speed, I can bombard him and go in for a finisher. Soon he was overtaken by my attack, and hit him with a jumping round-house kick and on the second spin I digivolved into Fighter Mode and killed him with a hammer strike."AND WE HAVE A WINNER!!!" "NNNNNOW, THE FINAL MATCH!!!... JAGGER VRS. ITAKA!!! This'll be REALLY BIG FOLKS!!!...AND.  
START!!!"(Itaka's POV)"I don't want to fight you Jagger. " If I lose I die, and who knows what'll happen to Anna here! If I win, this never happened, and I'm human, but Jagger will die! If I make it a tie, double negative. And I'm not giving up! Unless..."Jagger, I am Itaka Ishi-tama.  
Can you remember myself or Anna? I think you can, Anna found I could. I'm human, and I want to win so I can become one again. Remeber what you did for us..." "WELL, WHAT A BUMMER!!! THEY'RE JUST TALKICough, Cough! WHeezzzz!" So, Etimon finally lost his voice.  
"I... Remember some... Kill me, kill me Itaka." NO!!! But, it's the only way.BUT HE'S MY FRIEND!!!And that's why he's doing this, so do it.Raise your arm... and say it, for him. "...terra...force..." Bang! No other words for it. "Gag! Cough!hhuhhh..." Then a Gekomon grabs the mike"  
WELL, IT LOOKS LIKE TOUGH OLD ITAKA'S CRYING!!! TOTAL HUMILIATION!!! BUT, HE STILL WON!!! COME ON OUT, KORAGA!  
Then a patamon in the audience flys over to me and digivolves into MagnaAngemon."Your wish, Itaka." "Can you make me human again"  
"I don't know what you're talking about, fool. You're a digimon, and always have been. " "I killed Vamdemon, and his data fused with me, causing me to turn digital, setting everything as it was before, with no trace of my human self remaining." "Spare me, Vamdemon is in his castle now. And my power tells me what you are thinking,, finds your memories, and it tells me you are lying!" "Please! I want to be human again,  
I'll do anything!" "ANYthing? How about defeat Vamdemon, for real, not in your stupid fantasies, then I'll give you a human form. AND I'll give you a wish now, to boot." "I want... The X-Antibody!" "Good choice." Then I feel strange, and my external features change, AND I can feel a new power coursing through me.(OOC:For full description:GOOGLE IT!!!) "Goodbye." flash of light, at the inn. "22 bits a room." "Here's 752, I'm also paying for first class healing, for one. Goodbye. " I found my own room and went to sleep.(Anna's POV) I feel so happy Itaka's alive, but I don't feel good, it's strange. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, but when I turned my head, there was nothing there.  
Then, a shadow materialized behind me and grabbed my throat. I knew that grip, Vamdemon."Young lass, try to scream and I kill you faster, so don't try." Then there was a flash of light, and Vamdemon was gone! Koraga was standing in the doorway."Don't let Vamdemon's projection's fool you, they can be banished with a mere spark of light. Take this.Throws crystal on a necklace. It will ward off fakes like that." Then I thought I saw a tint of red in Koraga's eyes. Then I put on the necklace, my eyes growing quite heavy, so I fell asleep. The next day I found all of digital city turned to stone. Then, approaching the central square, I saw Itaka battling Vamdemon! And Vamdemon wasn't alone... I saw part of the Olympus 12 fighting with him! They were Mercurimon, Minervamon, Neptunmon, Marsmon, Apollomon, and Dianamon.(OOC:YOU probably don't know who Apollomon or Dianamon are, because they are in Digimon Story, a new video game in Japan.)"Thousand fist!"Mercurimon threw punches at light-speed and Itaka went flying!" Madness merry-go-round!"Minervamon grabbed Itaka with her hair, not letting him even scrape the ground, throwing him into the Garudamon Airport. I have to help him! Then a Taomon appeared beside me."You can help him, Anna."(Itaka's POV) I'm getting thrashed by these guys. "Corona Sanction!"Then fire appeared and chained me to the wall."Vajra Mandala!" A Sakuyamon rushed in and destroyed Minervamon, Marsmon, and Mercurimon in 1 blast! Then she freed me of my firey chains, and disappeared. But there were still 3 left, thinking I was still chained. Then I started charging a terra force. A few minutes later it 5 times MY size!"Ultimate Terra Force!!!"Then I bicycle-kicked the terra force and it obliterated every last 1 except Vamdemon. "I shalt return, Ishi-tama." Then he dissappeared into thin air.  
I searched for hours, trying to find Anna in the wreckage, but I couldn't find her. Finally, I searched for her outside of the rubble, and found her.  
She seemed to have passed out. Then I had to find a safe place to stay.(Anna's POV) "What happened?"I asked. I just got up and was standing by a campfire, burning vigorously. Itaka was sleeping,, looking beat. All I can remember from last night was Vamdemon attacking me and Koraga giving me this crystal. Then there was a rustling sound coming from the bushes, so I jumped up. "Over here." I heard someone say.  
"No, you come over here." "Don't you want to get away from that WarGreymon?" "No, and his name is Itaka." "Fine, I'll come out."By this time,  
Itaka had already woken up."Your name?" Just before, a boy around 14 had stepped out of the bushes."Dartagnan, but ya' 2 can call me Dart"  
(OOC:That's DARR- TAN-YUNN.It's French.)"Nice to meet you, Dart, my name's Anna." "Itaka." Then Dart asked,"Ya' need anythan', 'cause I can help ya'." "Can you help us hunt down Vamdemon?"Itaka asked. ''But a'course! m' home was destroyed in the crossfire back 'ere, so wa'not!" Then we just walked on, and on, and on. Until we came to a temple. It was HUGE, with a stone robot chained to the front. "Ya' wanna'  
go in ere' don'cha?" "Looks creepy enough to have Vamdemon inside."I said. And OF COUSE he was, chanting something incomprehensible.  
Then he stopped talking. Even scarier than when he was."YOU FOOLS ARE TOO LATE!!! I HAVE REAWAKENED VEMMON!!!" Then I tore the crystal from my neck and threw it at Vamdemon, piercing his heart. Then, he burst into shadows and was absorbed into the crystal, and in gold lettering on the crystal:"VAMDEMON" "Well, we have Vamdemon, now to find Koraga..."KRAKOOM!!! Suddenly, the ceiling caved IN!!!

To be continued in:Wrath of RAGNAMON!!!(Galacticmon)  
If you have played Digimon World 3, then you might know what's coming next. Otherwise, guess. 


	3. Wrath of Ragnamon

Wrath of Ragnamon (Anna's POV) The ceiling was tumbling down at us. I wanted to run, but I couldn't. Suddenly, Itaka leapeds into the air and blasted all the falling rubble into oblivion. Towering over us was the largest thing I had ever seen. A giant robotic dragon, huge, shining, transluscent, I can barely describe it. (OOC: For picture, go to: http://images. )

A voice was in my head, "I am Rag-namon. You have awakened me, why?" I felt strange. Seeing no other way to speak to it, I screamed as hard as I could. "We didn't awaken you! It was Vamdemon!" It tilted its head, as if waiting for a response. It can't hear me, my voice is too small! Then the voice spoke again, "Fool. I shall kill all of you as retribution for disturbing my sleep." Chills went down my spine. "Guys! It said it's going to kill us!" Itaka shrugged, saying, "Figures." Suddenly, a white light light began forming around Ragnamon's chest, then releasing a massive blast of white light. "Heaven's Gate!" A deep voice bellowed as a portal appeared and absorbed the attack. "Koraga"  
I shouted. He was with Grappleomon and Gallantmon. Then Ragnamon spoke! "Ah, the 3 warriors that defeated me long ago. But, it will take 3,000,000 of you now!" Ragnamon started cackling weirdly. "Lion-wave-chop!" Grappleomon shouted as a wave of energy hit Ragnamon. "Pathetic! Ragnarok Cannon!" Again the energy blasted from Ragnamon's chest, but Koraga couldn't stop it. The impact of the attack deleted Grappleomon instantly. "Ragnarok CANNON!!!" Not again. Both Koraga and Gallantmon were hit. As Koraga was deleted, he said something under his breath. Gone. "Ultimate Terra Force!!!" Neither Ragnamon, Dartagnan, or myself saw this coming. The huge energy ball hit Ragnamon dead on, and Ragnamon no longer had a head. "Too easy." Itaka muttered. But he was wrong.  
Ragnamon's lifeless body hit the ground, exploding. The flash of light was huge. (Seraphimon's POV) "Cherubimon,  
did you feel that?" I said. "Yes, they have struck first, the demons." (VenomVamdemon's POV) "Those stupid angels, thinking they can take Megido. They shall pay..."

To Be Contiued in: Ragnarok, the final battle. 


	4. The Final Battle:Ragnarok

The Final Battle: Ragnarok

(Itaka's POV) I saw them coming. Huge masses of demons, with giant swords, ugly teeth, wings with lots of holes in

them, and other demon stuff. Coming over the other horizon, however, were the angels. Beautiful wings, those weird

helmets, and a lot of staves. Anna and I were caught in the middle of it all. "Angelic staff!" "Venom Infusion!" "Heaven's

Gate!" "Satanic Crusher!" "Seven Heavens!" "Thousand Hells!" "Evil Touch!" "Fist of Fate!" "Desolation Claw!" "Justice kick!"

"Mariner's Doom!" "Ocean Love!" "Water ray!" "Mega Heal!" "Terra Destroyer!" Such sounds echoed through the battlefield.

Explosions were everywhere. I couldn't move. The skies were red, the digimon crahing into each other like a jumbled

mess, casulties falling from the sky like rain, data being deleted on impact, I myself being constantly bombarded,

this was Ragnarok. (Anna's POV) I saw a Taomon materializing next to me, smiling... "Vajra Mandala!" I shot the

devastating attack into the swarming mass, obviously getting everyone's attention. "Stop! You are destroying this

place! The reason you all are here is to keep the other away from it, am I right? So leave, stop this madness before the

digital world is destroyed!" I could barely gasp that out. "So, you want Megido for yourself, don't you? Kill her!" I used to

think Angemon were a little kinder. "Kill her!" Every living thing shouted in unison. Several thousand digimon began

speeding towards me, with angry looks, naturally. "STOP THIS!!!" It was Azulongmon, racing down from the sky,

guarding me. "This battle can only lead to your destruction! Without you, ALL of you, this world will be lost in chaos."

Azulongmon preached for what seemed like ages. "You're wrong!" Itaka interjected, "We can construct our own

futures, we don't need entities for it! Besides, if you all die, none of you will have this Megido." "SILENCE! Without Fate

all will know nothing but chaos, and their dark sides." "Go crawl in a hole and die, Azulongmon!" (Itaka's POV) Total

silence. "It's true, Fate has both good and bad sides. But we should be allowed to make our own choices! Not just

watch the movie of life unfold! Much of my world is a lie, that I know, we too are controlled by Fate, the humans,

only by a different entitie. But here, we have the power to change that. In fact, you entities are also controlled by

Fate. The only digimon that aren't are the Sovereign Digimon! You want Megido for power, you want to take hand of

your lives, have freedom to do what you want, but the Sovereigns still have control, and could make you kill each

other, like right now. You don't control Fate, the Sovereigns make your 'decisions' happen! All digimon are prisoners,

marionettes of the puppet masters, Azulongmon, Baihumon, Ebonwumon, and Zhuqiaomon! If you want freedom,

you relinquish your controller." I felt so...Idiotic. I was challenging Azulongmon. The entire crowd was shouting,

agreeing with my beliefs. "Azulongmon, you tell us how we can take our freedom, or pay the price." "The only way to

release yourselves from Fate is to kill me, and you cannot do that, for I control all digimon's Fate." Azulongmon was so

sure of himself. "Yes, the entities behind me cannot fight you, but I can, for I am human, under curse...Dramon Killer!"

I rushed forwards and slahed at Azulongmon's chains, which broke into hundreds of pieces. Then, his energy-like body

began twisting and contorting, forming a humanoid posture. "You fool! You have released my inner power! Tenkaichi

Kaminari!" (Fighting lightning)The blast of energy enveloped my body, burning my armor. "Uggh! You don't know my

power yet, Azulongmon. Ultimate Terra Force!" The explosion was catastrophic, Megido was overturned, burnt to

cinders, and Azulongmon was missing something...His left arm. "Vajra Mandala!" It was Anna, I'd almost forgotten she

was there. The impact took out a chunk of Azulongmon's torso. "WHAT?!? HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING?!? I AM

OMNIPOTENT!!! TENKAICHI KAMINARI! TENKAICHI KAMINARI! TENKAICHI KAMINARI! TENKAICHI KAMINARI! TENKAICHI

KAMINARI! TENKAICHI KAMINARI! TENKAICHI KAMINARI! TENKAICHI KAMINARI! TENKAICHI KAMINARI! TENKAICHI KAMINARI!

TENKAICHI KAMINARI! TENKAICHI KAMINARI! TENKAICHI KAMINARI! TENKAICHI KAMINARI! TENKAICHI KAMINARI! TENKAICHI

KAMINARI! TENKAICHI KAMINARI! TENKAICHI KAMINARI! TENKAICHI KAMINARI! TENKAICHI KAMINARI! TENKAICHI KAMINARI!

TENKAICHI KAMINARI! TENKAICHI KAMINARI! TENKAICHI KAMINARI! TENKAICHI KAMINARI! TENKAICHI KAMINARI! TENKAICHI

KAMINARI! TENKAICHI KAMINARI! TENKAICHI KAMINARI! TENKAICHI KAMINARI! TENKAICHI KAMINARI! TENKAICHI KAMINARI!"

The explosions shattered most of my armor, split Anna and Taomon, who was deleted, and Megido disappeared

entirely. We were standing on an empty void of space. "Azulongmon! In your rage you have destroyed all but two of

the entities! Stop before it's too late." I reasoned. "Never! y0u f00l$ $4!! p! f0r w4! y0u d!d!!!!!!!!!!" Azulongmon's

voice was fading, sounding like one of those sci-fi film computers that was shutting down. "Ah! Control!

ALPHABETAGAMMASIGMADELTAXELONNZETA..." So Azulongmon began rambling, then, I noticed he was uttering

the Greek Alphabet! But why... "OMEGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Oh, Sh. The world churned and lurched, the binary becoming visible.

"DIGITAL WORLD, COMBINE WITH YOUR RULER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The coding began flying into Azulongmon, enlarging him, healing

him, Azulongmon became what Ragnamon strived to become. "I am Azulo-gaia, the most powerful entitie to exist in

any way." Picture this: You're about ten feet tall, and you're facing a world-sized giant. That's what I'm up against.

'Azulo-Gaia' then reached one of his massive hands, now fifty times my size, and triede to grab me. "Ultimate Terra

Force!" I shouted. The attack traveled up his arm, deleting every last piece. I was shocked. Toooo easy. Then the binary

coding surronded me, shining bright blue. Huge bang. The coding self-destructed after I tore it apart. Then, I saw his

weak point, a heart, and since this stuff tore apart so easily... "Dramon Killer!" I rushed forward and hacked at his chest

repeatedly. "NO!!!!" Azulo-Gaia screamed. "Not no, yes. DRAMON KILLER!!!" I stabbed Azulo-Gaia in the heart. "Uh!"

He gasped out. The most blinding light ever, I mean EVER, hit my eyes...(Anna's POV) I stood there the whole time,

watching that battle, and as it ended, I felt... Sad. Why did it always end this way? Always in death.Then I stood over

Itaka, who was dying. "Itaka... Can you hear me?" I asked, tears on my eyes. "Anna... I will die soon... So please...

Know I always loved you, and never will stop, no matter what you do." He smiled. I saw his data begin to dissolve,

he was disappearing fast. He was just a head, "Don't cry, it can't help." He muttered. He was gone. Forever. "I...

ITAKA!!!" I cried, anguish filling my voice. No, not again, I thought, sobbing. As I looked up, I saw I was sitting on my

bed, like before. But this time, Koraga was in front of me. "Koraga, you're..." I started. "Alive, yes. I cast a spell that

would revive me when Ragnamon was defeated, but Azulongmon prevented that from happening, but when he

died, I lived. Oh, and Itaka being dead, I decided to take matters into my own hands, goodbye." He disappeared.

I chose to leave my room, for some fresh air, thinking of what Koraga said. Then I knew, for Itaka was standing

outside, looking fine. "Hey, Anna. You okay?" He asked, seeming to notice I was crying. "Yeah, I'm fine." We looked at

each other for awhile, and finally kissed.

It's an ending, right? Please review! I need to know how my writing is, and maybe I could change it!

Fighter McKnight, signing off. 


End file.
